<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All to Myself by WannaBeBold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428052">All to Myself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold'>WannaBeBold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aunt Ellie and Uncle Nick [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Really No Plot, but mostly smutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two days after confessing their feelings, Nick finally has Ellie all to himself and they take full advantage of it.<br/>*** Doesn’t need to be read to understand the rest of the series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aunt Ellie and Uncle Nick [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All to Myself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place immediately following What's a Wuss. Italics are from that fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Nick and Ellie stood in the middle of the kitchen for a moment, watching the family leave. Wrapping his arm around her, he walked them over to the couch and pulled her down next to him. Nick watched as Ellie reached over to grab her sketchbook, opening up to the page she had been working on earlier, and sitting crossed legged facing him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wordlessly, she turned the sketchpad and handed it to him. Looking into her eyes for confirmation, he looked down at the paper and gasped at the picture that was looking back at him. It was a sketch of him lounging on the couch, feet up on the coffee table, but what really caught his eye was the look on his face as he looked at her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I had a talk with Ziva earlier, about us. I didn’t really notice when I first drew this but looking at it now I know she was right.” When she looked up, Nick was staring at her, eyes watery. “My mom always told me that she knew my dad truly loved her by the way he looked at her. And I thought I had that before but uh, when Ziva said tonight that she could tell we loved each other I knew that I’d never had this kind of love before. Where when you look at someone you can just see it on their face. And it took me a while to see it but I do now and I really hope that you see the same thing in me. Because I do, love you Nick. And if you’re not ready to say it that’s okay but I just needed you t-” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Suddenly Nick was laying the sketchpad to the side and his lips were on hers. He pulled away too soon for her liking and she was ready to pull him back down to her when he stopped her with a finger over her lips.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ellie. I love you too.” He wasted no time in putting his lips back on hers and slowly lowered her to the couch. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gripping his tee shirt, Ellie pulled him tight against her as his lips moved to her neck, sucking lightly at her pulse point and she tilted her head back to allow him better access. Assured he wasn’t going anywhere, she let go of his shirt and trailed her hands under it, nails lightly scraping the muscle underneath as she slid it off, finally getting to feel those muscles she had been tempted with so often throughout the week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nibbling on the skin of her neck, his hands went down to the hem of her tank top, pushing the shirt up and off. Leaning back, he watched with wide eyes as she reached behind her to unhook her bra, throwing it somewhere to the side. Nick’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of her bare torso before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ellie you are so beautiful.” A shy smile crossed her face that just got bigger as he pulled her up for a kiss, one hand moving to grip at her hip while the other tangled in her hair, pulling lightly. She actually whimpered when his lips left hers and started trailing down her neck before finding residence on her chest. Assaulted by the feeling of his mouth no doubt leaving a mark on her breasts, she didn’t notice his hand had left her hip and was now dipping in her pants. A sharp gasp escaped as he lightly teased her over her underwear and she bucked her hips, urging him on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of entering her with his fingers like she fully expected him to, he sat up and climbed off the couch. Now irritated, she moved to stand and follow him, only pausing when he kneeled in front of her. His hands landed on her bent knees and he stared into her eyes as he slowly unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them and her underwear down her legs in one smooth motion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At his questioning gaze she gave him a nod in confirmation and only had to wait a second before his mouth was on her.. Her head fell against the back of the couch in pleasure as his tongue explored her entrance before his fingers joined the mix</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching down, she gripped his hair to keep him in place, causing him to moan against her and sending a tingling sensation up her spine. A well placed lick and a flick of his thumb against her bundle of nerves was all it took for her to be screaming out his name as the release washed over her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coming down from her high, she sighed as Nick placed kisses on her thighs, stomach, and chest, before finally coming back to her lips. Deepening the kiss, she ran her hands over his torso, going to his belt to finally free his erection when his hands on hers made her pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Niiiiick.” His name came out as a whine and he had to hold in a chuckle at her pout. Instead of answering, he stood, pulling her with him and picking her up when her legs were too shaky to support her weight. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she ground her pelvis into his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ellie.” He groaned out, causing her to smirk. The smirk was quickly wiped away with a kiss and he gripped her thighs tighter, carrying her towards the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as they were inside he pushed her back against the door, closing it behind them and effectively locking them into their own little world.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needing to move things along, Ellie unwrapped her legs from around Nick’s waist, planting them on the floor, and brought her hands down to his belt buckle. After a moment of fumbling she finally had his pants unbuttoned and pushed them down, watching as they pooled at his feet. His boxer briefs were the only remaining article of clothing separating them and she licked her lips at the thought of what was sure to be an impressive package to unwrap. Looking back into his eyes, she saw them darken as she hooked her thumbs in his boxers and tugged, finally freeing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As many times as Nick had imagined this moment with her, he never imagined it like this. One moment Ellie was standing in front of him, eyeing him predatorily, and the next she was on her knees, taking him into her mouth as one hand went to his ass, digging her nails in as she pulled him into her. A string of expletives in Spanish and English were muttered alongside Ellie’s name as she brought him to the brink but his hand in her hair pulling her back stopped him from finishing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nick what the hell?” Annoyance was clear in her eyes as she looked up at him and he hooked his arms under hers, pulling her up on her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet Ellie.” The meaning of his words was clear in his eyes and she melted in his arms. Placing a soft kiss over his heart, she grabbed his hand and led him to her bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike this past week, this time when she crawled into bed he wasn’t climbing in on the other side, but instead on top of her. The air seemed to shift then from the frantic pace to something softer and they both took a moment to soak it in before he leaned down to kiss her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you Ellie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Nick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kissed him again then as entered her, swallowing her moans at the feeling of finally being with him. His thrusts were slow until she couldn’t take it anymore and lightly bit his shoulder, ordering him to pick up the pace. It didn’t take long for her to shatter around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needing a moment after her orgasm, she sent Nick a wicked grin and flipped them suddenly. Sinking down on him, they both moaned at the feeling of being together again and Ellie picked up the pace, moving her hips quickly to give Nick the release she knew he needed. She could tell he was close and reached down to rub her clit to bring her orgasm closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Nick was pushing her hand away and sitting up, pulling her flush against him as he hit a spot inside her that had her climaxing quickly with a loud moan, Nick following close behind with a groan of her name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Falling back on the bed, he held her tight against him as the sweat cooled on their bodies. Her hand came to rest on his chest as he kissed the top of her head, his hand wrapping around her waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That. That was amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” As much as she wanted to believe him, something in the back of her head still made her self conscious that maybe he didn’t enjoy it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ellie, trust me when I say that nothing compares to that. Nothing. You are amazing.” A giggle escaped her as she hid her head in the crook of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well uh, that was pretty amazing for me too. You’re pretty amazing.” She expected Nick to give her his usual cocky, self assured smirk, but instead he was looking at her softly, nothing but love shining in his eyes. She wanted nothing more than to lay here and watch him but she couldn’t hold back the yawn that escaped her. Nick ran a hand over her arm, pulling her in for a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, sweet dreams, I love you Ellie.” Smiling, she returned the kiss, mumbling the words against his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, sweet dreams, I love you too Nick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snuggling into his side, she fell asleep that night with the knowledge that this time when she woke up, there would be no awkwardness as they tried to distance themselves from one another, but instead would get to enjoy being wrapped up in the other’s arms. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to Hellokaelyn for betaing this fic for me! Now, excuse me while I go hide.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>